Jesse McCarney in the house
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life
Summary: Jesse comes back to Boston despite what happened last time he decides to stay at the Tipton again, so he can reunite with his friend, Zack. London is still a crazed fan, but Maddie decides to be mature and not sneak into his room again. She helps Jesse st
1. Chapter 1

Jesse's in the house

Jesse comes back to Boston despite what happened last time he decides to stay at the Tipton again, so he can reunite with his friend, Zack. London is still a crazed fan, but Maddie decides to be mature and not sneak into his room again. She helps Jesse stay away from London.

Girls screamed outside the Glass doors. Jesse McCartney had checked in and like last time girls, including London were swooning over him. Maddie had vowed that she would not sneak into his room again. She spotted him walking across the lobby. He walked up to the candy counter and flashed his million dollar smile.

"Hey Jesse, what draws your eye?" she said posing beside rows of candy on the shelf.

"How about a … nerd rope."

"Okay," she took one down of the shelf and turned around, London was walking right toward them with a, 'I'm going to Marry you' look in her eye. "Oh no, here comes London."

"Great, I thought I out ran her."

"You might want to run."

"I don't think I can," he glanced at the elevator, "It's too far I won't make it."

"Here," she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the candy counter. "Stay there until I say."

"Okay, by the way, I like your toe nail polish." He said pointing at her feet.

"Thanks." London walked over to them.

"Maddie, have you seen Jesse?"

"Yes, he went… toward the ballroom, he was going to practice for his concert."

"Thanks, you want to go in with me? We can dress up as waiters again."

"No thanks I vowed never to sneak into his room or his practice, sorry."

"Party Pooper," She turned and walked to the ballroom to find Jesse. She took Jesse's hand and pulled him up. He had a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You were the waiters in my practice last time?"

"Uh…Yeah."

"Oh my gosh."

"I know, we were obsessed, but now I know that you are a regular guy."

"I wish more people like that." He smiled. "Well, I better go before London find out I'm not in the ballroom."

"Yeah."

"Bye Maddie."

"See ya later."

I hope you like this chapter. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse walked through the lobby with sunglasses and a baseball cap on to disguise himself so London wouldn't recognize him. Maddie knew that wouldn't help. HE walked over to the candy counter.

"She's still going to notice you."

"You think?"

"I know." She looked past him and saw London coming off the elevator. "London alert. She's at the elevator." Jesse put his hands on the counter and jumped over it knocking Maddie to the ground and he landed beside her and their faces were inches apart.

"Maddie what are you doing." Maddie looked up to see Esteban, London and Mr. Moseby looking at them. She looked as Jesse.

"Uh…"

"She fell, because I jumped over the candy counter trying to hide from London."

"London, leave Jesse alone."

"You don't make Maddie leave him alone."

"As of now neither one of you are aloud to see Jesse."

"What did I do?" Maddie asked.

"Mr.Moseby, she doesn't bother me, it's London who follows me around the hotel like a dog with a bone!"

"Good point. London, stay away from Jesse. Maddie you can see Jesse occasionally."

"Yes sir." They all left Jesse and Maddie alone.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, how long are you staying here anyway?"

"Only a week."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Jesse walked up to the elevator and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school started back, and I have had writers block…

Jesse sat on the couch with Zack playing a video game.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You're barely playing."

'Just thinking I guess."

"About what?"

"A girl…"

"Someone you met here? Cuz I know all the girls here, and I can hook you up, as long as it isn't Maddie of course."

"Uh…"

"Let's change the subject, how bout we play truth or Dare?"

"Isn't that usually a game a girl plays?'

"So… It's fun to watch people act like idiot."

"Okay."

"I'll get Cody." He walked into their room and dragged Cody out of the room. "Let's play."

"I'm going to dare Jesse first." Cody said.

"Aren't I allowed to pick if I want to do a truth or a dare?"

"Not today, just dare." Zack said.

"Fine," Jesse agreed.

"I dare you to go down stairs and…"

OOH a cliffy… I know what I'm gonna write, but you don't I will update tomorrow… review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry it took so long to update…

"I can't believe you dared him to do that." Zack said.

"Well Sorry!"

"Let's go make sure he does it."

"Yeah." They ran out the door. "Wait Jesse! We want make sure you do the dare."

"Okay." HE held the elevator and they ran in.

_Down in the lobby_

"Hey Maddie." Jesse said walking up to the candy counter. Zack and Cody had ducked behind a potted plant to watch.

"Hey, What's going on?"

"Well, Zack, Cody, and I were playing truth or dare…"

"I thought only girls did that."

"It was their idea."

"Okay, do did you pick truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"What do you have to do?"

"This." He leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. Maddie who was in shock for a moment, leaned into the kiss. He put his hand up to her cheek. Then they pulled away. They looked at each other then Maddie turned to see everybody in the lobby looking at the teens who had been leaning over the candy counter kissing. "I'll see you later Maddie."

"See ya, Jesse." Before leaving Jesse planted a quick kiss on Maddie's cheek and ran off to the elevator.

Sorry it is short…


End file.
